This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
This invention relates generally to the cleaning of drink water tanks and more particularly, to the removal of particular types of deposits formed along the walls and other internal surfaces of drink water tanks.
Typically the water level of a drink water tank rises and falls with demand. The walls of the drink water tank are therefore constantly being exposed to air and water. This causes a biological film, such as algae and microorganisms, along with incrustations such as calcium, iron and manganese to form deposits along the surface of the wall.
Cleaning these deposits from the wall has been the subject of a number of prior art compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,469 issued to Waltzer on Apr. 22, 1980 discloses a composition and method for cleaning drink water tanks. This composition utilizes a group of acids (ascobic, formic, phosphoric, citric and hydrochloric). Given the number of constituents the composition is complicated and confusing. Therefore, there exists a need for a more simple composition in order to clean drink water tanks.
In its composition aspect the present invention involves a composition comprising amidosulfonic acid in the range of 4 to 30 percent by weight, nitrilotriacetic acid in the range of 0.1 to 0.2 percent by weight, isopropanol in the range of 0.1 to 0.5 percent by weight with the balance of the composition consisting of water.
The composition is applied to the internal surfaces of a drink water tank having deposits thereon. The solution loosens the adhesion between the deposits and the surface at which time the composition and deposits are rinsed away. Further, the biological film is reliably eliminated.
The composition can be added to a disinfectant solution made of peroxoacetic acid. This allows the internal surface to be cleaned and disinfected during the same procedure.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a composition and method for cleaning drink water tanks that avoids the problems mentioned above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a solution for cleaning and disinfecting drink water tanks.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.